neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bazooka (G.I. Joe)
Bazooka is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's missile specialist and debuted in 1985. Profile His real name is David L. Katzenbogen, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Bazooka was born in Hibbing, Minnesota. He was operating as an Abrams tank driver in the Third Armored Division, when he came to believe that they were too vulnerable to rocket launcher fire. He put in for a transfer as soon as possible. Bazooka trained at the Advanced Infantry School, Fort Benning, Armor School, Fort Knox, and is a qualified expert with Dragon Anti-Talk Missile, Milan System, LAW rocket system, recoilless rifle, and all Warsaw Pact RPG systems. He is noted for being a swift, strategic thinker. Toys Bazooka was first released as an action figure in 1985. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Tiger Force line in 1988. A new version of Bazooka was released in 1993 as part of the Battle Corps line. Another version was released in 2004 as Sgt Bazooka, and packaged as the driver of the "Quickstrike" vehicle. This figure was repainted and released the same year without the vehicle, in a two-pack with Dreadnok Torch. In 2008, a new version of Sgt Bazooka was released, which was based heavily on the 1985 version.http://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/65275.pdf Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #44 (February 1986). He is one of the many Joes to go underground, after most of the team is arrested to cover up a public relations fiasco. The rogue Joes work to free General Hawk from murderous government agents who are holding him and another friendly general in a small clinic. Bazooka receives a minor bullet wound in the ensuing firefight. The entire Joe team is cleared of all charges.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #78 (Oct 1988) Action Force In the London-based Action Force line of comics, Bazooka makes his debut fighting hand-to-hand with Crimson Guard forces.Action Force #7 (April 1987) Later, he ends up in a running battle with Ripper and Buzzer over the possession of an experimental laser weapon. Bazooka drives an A.W.E. Striker while chasing the Dreadnoks through a shopping center. With the assistance of an elderly war veteran, Bazooka gets the weapon but loses the enemy. He later finds out the device was worthless.Action Force #33-34 (October 1987) Devil's Due Comics During the seven year period when G.I. Joe was on hiatus, Bazooka's health suffered. He loses much of his hair, and gains a large amount of weight. He also takes a job as a security guard.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #2 (2001) As seen later in issue #15, he has spent much time in the local gym and recovered most of his fighting trim. In the same issue, he is visiting with Alpine, Mutt and Rock 'n Roll. They have met up in Alpine's new hometown of Delhi Hills, and discover it is a hot-spot of Cobra activity.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #15 In issue #16, Bazooka defeats Cobra's drill sergeant Big Boa in personal combat. Despite the large amount of destruction, mostly caused by Bazooka, there is no evidence of any enemy activity when Joe backup arrives. The foursome's veteran status is enough for them to be believed.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #16 (2003) Their reports are later verified, when an anonymous report leads to Cobra operatives in Delhi Hills being captured by a Joe team.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero vol. 2 #23 (October 2003) IDW In the IDW reboot of the G.I. Joe series, Bazooka is seen as a peripheral character. He, along with Scarlett and Duke, are tasked with a mission to protect Dr. Gerald Orizama from a Cobra abduction plot. During the mission, Bazooka waits outside of the building, where he is the first person to confront Blackout and his unsuspecting young decoys.G.I. Joe (IDW) #14 (Jan. 2010) During Blackout's extraction of the doctor, Bazooka is shot dead in a hallway. He is mourned by fellow Joes back at The Pit, with his trademark football jersey framed and hung on the wall, while Stalker says a tribute to him.G.I. Joe (IDW) #15 (Feb. 2010) Cartoons Sunbow series Bazooka first appeared in the mini-series "Pyramid of Darkness". He is frequently paired off with Alpine, and is voiced by John Hostetter. He has appeared in the following episodes: * "Bazooka Saw A Sea Serpent" * "the Funhouse" * "Lasers in the Night" * "Flint's Vacation" * "Arise, Serpentor, Arise" * "Sink the Montana" * "The Most Dangerous Thing in the World" G.I. Joe: The Movie He plays a minor but critical role in G.I. Joe: The Movie. Bazooka, Alpine, and Gung-Ho are charged with guarding the captured Serpentor. Lt. Falcon is supposed to be guarding the front, but leaves his post. As a result, all three Joes are attacked by the Dreadnoks and Nemesis Enforcer. Bazooka himself is smacked across the face by Nemesis Enforcer. G.I. Joe: Resolute In an episode of G.I. Joe: Resolute, the USS Flagg suffers sabotage with multiple bombs going off. Its secure construction keeps it from sinking but there are still casualties. Bazooka, who is on security detail, is found murdered, without a mark on him. He was slain and hidden before the charges were planted. The culprit of both the bombing and Bazooka's murder is revealed to be Storm Shadow. In Bazooka's mouth was a message addressed to Snake Eyes. Other media * Bazooka is briefly mentioned on page 148 of the non-fiction e-book Diary of an American Boy: A Poet, Athlete, Stud, and a Liar by Charles Pratt.Diary of an American Boy: A Poet, Athlete, Stud, and a Liar by Charles Pratt.Google Books link * Bazooka's red sports jersey is seen on the wall in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. References External links * Bazooka at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page it:G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero he:כח המחץ Category:Comics characters introduced in 1986 Category:Fictional characters from Minnesota Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters